


lol i infodumped my teacher about the dream smp. pog.

by Simpinit



Series: school assignments+ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ouch, School, not pog, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpinit/pseuds/Simpinit
Summary: like the title says, i info dumped my teacher about tommyinit and wilbur soots characters.
Series: school assignments+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179731
Kudos: 4





	lol i infodumped my teacher about the dream smp. pog.

Some people, especially my closest friends and immediate family, can agree that when i get into something i tend to get unnaturally and utterly obsessed with it. So recently, when i started to get into my new hyperfixation, i was shocked to find that this seemingly wholesome story was actually one filled with wars, betrayal, corrupt government, and anarchy. The story can be told from many different perspectives, twenty-two at the moment i think, but the main ones i like are surely some of the most popular. First we have tommy, otherwise known as tommyinit, who is a child of the age 16 who has been in many wars and has seen his country blow up, his brother get slain by his dad, and most importantly, got exiled from the country he worked so hard and revolutionized for not once but twice. One time being by a corrupt and insane power-hungry president, and the other by his best friend. On the other hand we have Wilbur Soot, whose actor is very popular for his music, he himself started the revolution with his friends, brother, and his son. Wilbur, Eret, Tubbo, Tommy, and Fundy started the revolution and got L’manburgs freedom. But unfortunately all good thing come to an end and after being exiled with Tommy wilbur went insane from the loss of his precious nation, and he blew it all to smithereens in front of his dad; who he then proceeded to beg to kill him, and wilbur died that day. He is now a ghost, he goes by ghostbur and gives “blue” to people who are sad and has a pet sheep named friend, and unlike wilbur, he is the nicest person you'll meet. Even if he is clueless sometimes. Now, after all this information dumping, you might be wondering, where is this from? And what i say might shock you, because this is all from a minecraft roleplay, scripted and acted, streamed on twitch and posted on youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> i got an A-, poggers!


End file.
